Dice
by firefliesinlove
Summary: Four Parts: Can the darkness and the light admit their feelings for one another? Is love futile between a master and his mutt? Warning: Yaoi. RyouBakura, YamiYugi, MalikMarik, SetoJou. A touch of humor added! - Part 3(SetoJou) is up!
1. Part One: RyouBakura

**_  
_*********_  
_****_Dice_**  
*****  
  
_Warning: Contains _**Yaoi**_.  
Those who do not like that should turn back _now_.  
Pairing(s): Ryou/Bakura, Yami/Yugi, Malik/Marik, Seto/Jou  
  
I'm splitting this story into _four parts_. One part will be for Ryou/Bakura, one for Yami/Yugi, one for Malik/Marik, and one for Seto/Jou.  
They'll be in separate chapters, but they all seem revolve around the same song; Dice.  
You don't have to read all four, but you're welcome to! _^^_  
  
 'Dice' is a song by Finley Quaye, and features Beth Orton  
(Don't worry if you've never heard of either one of them, because neither have I, 'til now. _^_^_)_

  
***************  
**Part One:** _Ryou/Bakura_  
***************

  
**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**  
  


  Ryou shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as he walked down the sidewalk towards his house. He shivered as a cool winter breeze blew by. The winter was nearly half over, but it still grew colder and colder with each passing day. Ryou began to hum softly to himself, blushing as a woman who walked by smiled warmly at him. He was humming along to one of the songs he had heard on the radio earlier that morning. Of course, he hadn't heard the whole thing, because Bakura had thrown the radio out the window, and it had smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces.  
  
  Bakura had claimed that the song had carried subliminal messages in it, and that he couldn't take the 'horrible racket' any longer. In his exact words.

  At the memory, Ryou laughed out loud, and watched as his breath became visible in the cool air. Ryou sighed, and continued on his way back to his home. Bakura. Now that was one topic that Ryou couldn't help but think about. He loved Bakura. With _all_ his heart. Only to find out that Bakura didn't love him back in the same way. To Bakura it was merely brotherly love. That's what Ryou figured.  
  
  He blushed harder as his house came into view, and at the idea of Bakura being in there. He walked up the narrow pathway to the front door, and reached out to grab the doorknob. Suddenly the door swung open, nearly giving Ryou a heart attack, revealing a very confused looking Bakura.  
  
  "What's this thing supposed to be?!" Bakura held out his hand, and opened it, frowning at Ryou as he giggled suddenly. "What? What's so funny? Tell me what it is!"

  
  "Well, Bakura… That's – that's-" Ryou laughed harder, nearly losing his balance on his front steps. Ryou controlled his laughter as he stared at a little white object in Bakura's hand. "That's something you shouldn't be looking at right now." Ryou said with a smile forming on his face as he suppressed his laughter. Bakura frowned.  
  
  "Well, what do you use it for?" Bakura glared at Ryou, who blushed. "What?"  
  
  "Um, Bakura, I-I'll tell you later, okay?" Ryou snatched it out of Bakura's hand, and shivered. Whether it was from the cold or the idea of Bakura going through his father's old _personal_ objects, it wasn't quite clear.  
  
  Bakura grabbed Ryou by his arm, pulled him inside, and slammed the door behind them. He let go of Ryou's arm once they were completely inside, and headed for the television.

  Ryou shook his head, and sighed as he pulled off his jacket, hung it up in the closet, and walked up the stairs and into his room. He dropped his bag on the ground beside his desk, threw out the unmentionable white object, and dropped himself down onto his bed, where he buried his head in his pillow, emotions and exhaustion suddenly overwhelming him.  
  
  "Oh, Bakura…" Ryou cried into his pillow softly, as to not alarm his darker half. "Why do I have to love you so much…?" He sobbed into his pillow until he could cry no more. He was thankful that he had closed his door, because there was a small knock on it, giving Ryou time to compose himself before answering.

  
  "Yeah?" Ryou called out, trying to control the shaky edge to his voice.  
  
  "Are you alright in there?" Bakura's muffled voice asked from behind Ryou's closed door. Ryou wiped his eyes with his sleeve before answering.  
  
  "I-I'm fine, why?" Ryou jumped slightly as the door opened without warning. Bakura walked in, a suspicious look on his face.  
  
  "What were you doing, and why's your face all red?" Bakura raised an eyebrow as Ryou laughed nervously.

  "Oh, nothing, I'm just… I'm just cold." Ryou said quickly, slapping himself mentally for coming up with such a stupid lie.  
  
  "You were crying, weren't you?" Bakura stood in front of Ryou, his arms crossed, a frown had formed on his face. Ryou sighed, and stared down at the floor.  
  
  "How would you know if had been crying?" Ryou looked back up at Bakura, who was now staring at him in complete disbelief.  
  
  Bakura tapped the side of his head, his eyes closed. "Mental link, remember? You never block it. You really should, baka." Bakura opened his eyes, and sighed. "Why the crying?"  
  
  "Oh, it's nothing. Just something that's been bugging me the past while." Ryou pulled back his white bangs that had been covering one of his eyes.   
  
  "Care to tell me 'bout it?" Bakura sat down beside his light, watching him intently.  
  
  "I'd rather not talk about it right now, Yami." Ryou looked sideways at his Yami, and smiled reassuringly at him. He let out a yawn, earning a laugh from his darker half.  
  
  "Well then, maybe a good rest will change your mind." Bakura stood up, and pulled Ryou off of his bed, and slid him under his covers.  
  
  "Really, I'm fine. I-I don't need to sleep, I'm just a little worn out, that's all." Ryou smiled, and tried to get out from under his covers, but Bakura shook his head and tucked the blankets around Ryou until Ryou could no longer move. He sighed in defeat.  
  
  "Well, you hardly slept last night. I'm surprised that you actually got out of bed this morning." He smiled, and walked towards the door before turning back to look at Ryou. "Why didn't you sleep much last night? What kept you awake?"  
  
  "I was just… thinking." Replied a drowsy Ryou.  
  
  "You do that too much." He smirked, and finally turned back around, and left Ryou to sleep. But he left the door open. "_Just in case you change your mind._" He whispered as he walked down the stairs quietly.

  Back in his room, a smile was forming on Ryou's face as he fell into a deep sleep, obviously dreaming about something. Or some_one_.  
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_I was crying over you  
I am smiling, I think of you  
Where your gardens have no walls  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


  A few hours later, Ryou squirmed around under his blankets, and his eyes snapped open. He felt too warm, and was almost dizzy from being tucked in so tightly. After a few minutes of squirming around, the blankets became loose, and he slipped out of his bed.  
  
  Ryou walked out into the hall, down the stairs and into the family room, where he found Bakura laughing in an insane manner at the television. What wasn't so funny was that he was watching a horror movie with people being hunted down and brutally murdered. Ryou shook his head at the sight, and reached his hand out to prod at Bakura's shoulder, but in an instant Bakura had jumped over the back of the couch he was sitting on, drawn his dagger, and held it up to Ryou's neck.

  
  Ryou literally stopped breathing as it happened so fast, but he stared into Bakura's eyes with determination. Bakura, seeing who he had nearly attacked, pulled back his dagger, and growled.  
  
  "You of all mortals should understand that no one can just creep up on me without being seen." Bakura jumped back over the couch, and sat down.  
  
  "Wow, now that's paranoia for you." Ryou laughed nervously, and walked around to the other side of the couch, sitting himself down at the end of it, as far away from Bakura as he could sit. "And why is it that I'm a mere mortal, and you're not?"  
  
  Bakura cocked his head to the side, raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Ryou in disbelief. "Because _I'm_ a Tomb Robber." He looked back at the television screen, and continued to stare at it. Ryou rolled his eyes at his Yami's answer, and laughed.  
  
  "And how is that funny?" Bakura demanded as he unglued his eyes from the screen to look at his hikari. "Being a Tomb robber is nothing to laugh about."  
  
  "Because I think it's funny. It's like you think you're a Superman or something." Ryou sighed, and smiled.  
  
  "And what if I was?" Amusement danced in the back of Bakura's dark eyes.  
  
  "Well, you aren't." Ryou stared up at Bakura, and raised his eyebrows. "You aren't above the human race or anything because-" Ryou was cut off by Bakura literally pouncing on, pinning him to the couch. Ryou's cheeks flushed as he tried to hold back all of the hidden emotions that were coursing through his veins.  
  
  Bakura smirked, and leaned in closer towards his lighter half until his mouth was beside Ryou's ear, his every breath tickling him. "Well it seems as though I'm above you." Bakura chuckled, and slid off of his completely shocked hikari. He walked away from Ryou, leaving his smaller look a like to go over what had just happened in his mind. And go over it he did. _Several_ times.  
  
  When he regained his composure, he sat up on the couch, still confused at what had just happened. Had Bakura simply been making a point? Or was it something… more?  
  
  Ryou jumped up off the couch, and walked into the kitchen, nearly walking into Bakura as he did so. Ryou couldn't keep from blushing when they made eye contact, and he quickly looked away.  
  
  Bakura chuckled, and ruffled Ryou's light hair. '_Probably brotherly love_,' thought Ryou in disappointment.  
  
  Ryou walked over to the kitchen table, and sat down, a look of clear disappointment on his face. Bakura followed him, and sat down across from him. He leaned his elbows on the table, held his head up with his hands, and stared at Ryou 'til he fidgeted under his gaze.  
  
  "What?" Ryou finally found his voice, and looked up at Bakura. "Did you want something?"  
  
  "Do I have to want something to be able to stare at my hikari?" Bakura growled in a deep voice, not taking his eyes off of Ryou for even a second.  
  
  "Well, no… it's just that you were looking at me for a long time, so I figured that you might've wanted something…" Ryou began to twiddle his thumbs together in embarrassment.

  "You." Bakura said suddenly, leaning across the table.  
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Nothing can compare__  
__To when you roll the dice and you swear that your love's for me  
Nothing can compare   
To when you roll the dice and you swear that your love's for me_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  "N-nani?" Ryou gasped, fell off his chair, and hit the floor with a small thud.  
  
  "You heard what I said." Bakura appeared on the floor beside Ryou, and propped his head up with his elbow on Ryou's chest.  
  
  "A-ano…" He blushed at the physical contact between them both, and smiled innocently. "I think I misheard."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_I was crying over you  
I am smiling I think of you  
Misty mornings and water falls  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  "You." Bakura leaned closer to his face, and smirked. "I want you." He traced a line down Ryou's chest with his index finger, causing shivers to run down Ryou's spine.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_Nothing can compare_

_To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare   
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me_

_Nothing can compare   
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  "I-I don't understand." Ryou's cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson as he looked into Bakura's eyes nervously, and opened his mouth to continue. But he never got the words out, because Bakura had seized the opportunity to cover Ryou's lips with his own, closing the small gap that had separated the two.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virtuous sensibility  
Escape velocity  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


  When he pulled back, they both gasped slightly for more air, and Ryou's eyes were wide with shock and surprise.  
  
  Noticing that they were still lying down on the kitchen floor, Bakura jumped up to his feet, and dragged Ryou to his feet as well. Bakura grabbed Ryou' arm, and led him upstairs and into Ryou's room.  
  
  Ryou felt himself being pushed down onto his bed, quite gently in fact, and didn't even struggle when Bakura pulled him into a passionate kiss. In fact, he found himself kissing his Yami back.  
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Nothing can compare   
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare   
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  It only took them both a few moments to realise that somehow their shirts had been thrown down to the floor. Bakura smirked as he climbed on top of _his_ Ryou, and leaned his head closer and closer to Ryou's.

  "Mine…" Bakura whispered before his lips reached Ryou's.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
Nothing can compare   
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  \ _Aishiteru, 'kura-kun._ \ Ryou mumbled through their link.  
  
 / _Mine…_ / Was all Bakura replied as their lips met once more, bringing each other into another passion filled kiss. This time, full of love for each other.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell  
Nothing…

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


***************************************************

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters, place names, and other things in relation with it do not belong to me. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! In any way at all.   
  
I would also like to add that I do not own the lyrics to the song 'Dice.'

_However_, the idea for the story, and such came from my mind! The lyrics merely fit in.   
^_^  
  
***************************************************  
  
I would like to dedicate this song to all of my readers/reviewers, and all of my close friends, mostly Caitlin, who introduced me to the song, _Dice_!  
  
*looks at how many people reviewed, and falls over*  
  
Yay! 9 reviews for _JUST_ this chapter!!!! XD And I hope to get even more! ^^  
  
Thanks everyone! ^_^ Your reviews always make me so happy!!!  
  
  
**********  
   
GraveRobbers Aman: Thanks ^^ I'm REALLY glad that you liked it ^-^ I'm sorry if I took too long to update! ^^  
  
Dagger5: Yay! I'm so happy that you liked it a lot!!! ^^ I know, I've just started to write and read more Ryou/Bakura fics! What can I say? They've grown on me! ^___^ Yeah, my all time favourite pairing is and always will be Yami/Yugi! That's why I'm saving them for last! I always like saving the best for last. Arigato! ^^  
  
Spiritual Winds: Arigato! Yeah, they're my fav. pairings! I'm happy that you liked it that much!!! ^^ Thank you for your review!!! ^_^  
  
CherryRedHead: Thank you! -^_^- I'm glad you liked it!!  
  
Female-Yami/Yugi: I posted information on where to hear the song in Part Two, so hopefully that helps! I know, Yami/Hikari pairings are my _favourite_ pairings, too! Malik/Marik is the next one, and I hope you like that one, too!! ^^ Arigato!  
  
i wish i could tell: Thanks ^^ Marik/Malik are next! Might I ask why your name is 'i wish i could tell'? *shrugs* You don't need to tell me, though! I just _really_ appreciate the review!!! ^______^  
  
kuroi Bara no Twilight: I know! Ryou and Bakura are always to kawaii together!!! ^^ Arigato for the review, and Malik/Marik are next! ^_^  
  
sugahigh: Thank you! ^____^  
  
WutKindOfNameIsThis: It was a little lime-ish, wasn't it? -_-' I didn't mean for it to be that way, but, well, you know…   
^_^ THANKS!!!!  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
 ~Please R&R~ ^^


	2. Part Two: MalikMarik

**_  
_*********_  
_****_Dice_**  
*****  
  
_Warning: Contains _**Yaoi**_.  
Those who do not like that should turn back _now_.  
Pairing(s): Ryou/Bakura, Yami/Yugi, Malik/Marik, Seto/Jou  
  
I'm splitting this story into _four parts_. One part will be for Ryou/Bakura, one for Yami/Yugi, one for Malik/Marik, and one for Seto/Jou.  
They'll be in separate chapters, but they all seem revolve around the same song; Dice.  
You don't have to read all four, but you're welcome to! _^^_  
  
 'Dice' is a song by Finley Quaye, and features Beth Orton  
(Don't worry if you've never heard of either one of them, because neither have I, 'til now. _^_^_)_

  
***************  
**Part Two:** _Malik/Marik_  
***************

  
**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**  
  


  A cool wind blew gently against Malik's exposed skin, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He rubbed his goose bump covered arms with his hands, hoping to bring at least _some_ warmth to them. Looking around himself, he realised he looked very, _very_ out of place. He was wearing his Egyptian style clothing, in the middle of _winter_, was carrying around his Millennium Rod, and had darker skin than most of the people around him. As a few people walked past him, they cast him strange looks. He merely glared back, and folded his arms. The wind picked up, strangely, causing more shivers to pass over him.

  
  He rubbed his eyes as he felt tears stinging them. He couldn't help but think about his Yami, Marik.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_I was crying over you  
I am smiling, I think of you  
Where your gardens have no walls  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
A few more strange looks cast from different directions caused him to growl, and he shoved the Millennium Rod into his black bag that had been sitting down at his feet. His hair blew slightly with the cool wind. Malik sighed as he waited at the edge of the curb for his Yami to come get him. He glanced over his shoulder to see people laughing and pointing in his direction. If his face hadn't been dark, anyone would've recognised a faint tinge of pink spreading across his cheeks as he turned back to stare down at the road. He wasn't in the mood to threaten anyone at that particular moment.

  Malik heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle's engine speeding towards him, but he didn't even bother to lift up his head as it stopped directly in front of him. He caught a helmet that was thrown at him, grabbed his black bag, and jumped onto the back of the motorcycle. He grabbed his Yami's waist to keep from falling off of the motorcycle as they sped away from the laughter.  
  
  Neither could speak during their ride home, because the sound from the engine was loud enough to make anyone deaf if they listened to it for too long.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Nothing could compare__  
__To if you rolled the dice and you swore that your love's for me  
Nothing could compare   
To if you rolled the dice and you swore that your love's for me_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  Marik stopped his motorcycle in front of their apartment, and kicked down the kickstand. They both climbed off of the motorcycle, and ran into the apartment, escaping the cold that lay outside.

  "Thanks for the ride. I would've frozen to death out there if I had walked." Malik mumbled as they closed the door to their apartment behind themselves. They both removed their helmets, and set them down on the ground beside the door.  
  
  "No problem. I skipped a meeting with the Tomb Robber and the Pharaoh. So right now, they're standing in an alleyway waiting for me. _Together_." Marik laughed hysterically. "I won't be meeting up with them."  
  
  "You're kidding! You left those two alone? You _do_ know that they'll try and kill each other, don't you?" Malik asked with a smile and a chuckle.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_I was crying over you  
I am smiling I think of you  
Misty mornings and water falls  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  "Yeah, I know. That's why I arranged for the meeting to be today." He smirked, and dropped himself down onto the couch.  
  
  "And now I can watch the t.v. with the satisfaction of knowing I ruined both of their days." He grinned mischievously. As Malik was about to sit down on the couch, the phone rang. With a sigh, Malik walked over to the phone, and picked it up.  
  
  "Hello?" Malik could hear growling on the other line, then a deep voice. "_I'll get you back for that, Baka._" The he heard a click, and the dial tone, indicating that the person on the other line had hung up. Malik laughed as he hung up the phone.  
  
  Curiously, Marik look up, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"That was a message for you," Malik said with a laugh. "I think Bakura wants to murder you now."

  He laughs. "He's got competition, the Pharaoh will be trying to, as well." He laughed quietly.

  "I suppose I should be expecting to answer the phone again tonight? For another death threat?" Malik laughed, and joined Marik on the couch, still laughing.

  Marik nodded, and flipped through the channels until he found a channel with evil comedy. He laughed hysterically throughout each show that they happened to watch. Malik laughed at how long his Yami could laugh for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_Nothing could compare_

_To if you rolled the dice and you swore your love's for me  
Nothing could compare   
To if you rolled the dice and you swore your love's for me_

_Nothing could compare   
To if you rolled the dice and you swore your love's for me_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Malik's stomach growled at one point during one of the shows, earning him a raised eyebrow from his Yami. "That hungry, are we?" Marik sighed, and jumped up off the couch. "Alright… Let's see what we can get eat…"  
  
  They ended up finding a box of Kraft Dinner, Marik's favourite food. It was also the fastest and easiest thing to make for the both of them.  
  
  "Mmm…" Marik licked his lips before stuffing his face with the orange coloured food. Malik simply shook his head, and shoved a forkful of macaroni into his mouth. He swallowed it, and was about to grab another bit of kraft dinner, but the phone rang. He ran over to the phone, and picked it up.  
  
  "Moshi moshi," Malik spoke into the receiver, and nearly laughed when he heard growling on the other end of the phone. "_Baka,_" Was all the person said before hanging up. Malik sighed and hung up the phone once more.  
  
  "The Pharaoh?" Marik asked with a smirk. Malik nodded, and sat down in front of his macaroni. He didn't feel like eating any more, he was suddenly very full. "What'd he say?"  
  
  "Baka." Malik said simply, and laughed as Marik fell to the floor, laughing hysterically again.

  Malik shook his head, and stood up. "I'm going to bed for a while." He stated as he stretched. "I need a nap." He took the silence from his Yami as an 'okay,' and walked over and into their room. They shared a room because it had been less expensive for the both of them, and neither had minded in the slightest.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Virtuous sensibility  
Escape velocity

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  Malik dropped himself onto their bed, and breathed in the smell coming from his Yami's side of the bed. He breathed in the air, and could only think of Marik. He couldn't explain the smell emanating from the sheets. To him it was a sweet smell, one that he longed to breathe in from the person of whom it had originated. He sighed into the sheets, and turned onto his side. As he thought of Marik, the room had grown warmer, to the point where he had to pull of his shirt. He let it drop to the ground, and pulled the sheets up to his shoulders. (A/N: O.O *drools*) He fell into a dreamless slumber, much to his disappointment.

  
  Marik had walked to the doorway of their room, and watched as Malik fell asleep, his breathing evened out with every second that passed. Marik sighed, shook his head, and closed the door quietly. He went back over to the couch, and resumed watching his favourite television shows.

  A few hours later, Malik woke with a start. He glanced around the room wearily, and stretched before sitting up in bed. The sheets seemed to cling to his exposed skin in an odd manner. He pried the sheets off of his skin, and swung his legs over one side of the bed. Yawning, he slid off of the bed, and walked over towards the door. When he noticed it was closed, he wondered to himself if Marik had done it. He reached out, grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and pulled the door open. He walked out and into the kitchen. Malik found a glass, and filled it with water from the tap.  
  
  Malik drank every last drop of water from the cup before setting it down in the sink, and turning around to see Marik staring at him from the couch.  
  
  "What?" Malik looked around before noticing where his Yami had been staring. Malik folded his arms against his chest, and blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Nothing could compare   
To if you rolled the dice and you swore your love's for me  
Nothing could compare   
To if you rolled the dice and you swore your love's for me_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "Nothing." Marik blinked a few times before looking up at Malik's face. "Sleep well?"  
  
  Malik nodded, and stood there, uncomfortably. There was an uncomfortable silence after those last words.

  "That's always good." Marik finally tore away his eyes from his light, and stared at the television.  
  
  "Yeah… Watch anything good on t.v.?" Malik found himself walking over towards the couch, and he sat down beside Marik.  
  
  "Nah, all of the good shows came on earlier. There are some really odd shows on right now." Marik glared at the television and smirked. He lifted up the remote, and tried to throw it at the television screen. Luckily, Malik grabbed Marik's arm just in time, and prevented one disaster, but starting another one. Marik had tried to throw it anyway, throwing them both to the ground, Malik still clutching Marik's arm, and Marik's arm still holding the remote control.  
  
  Marik sat up, and noticed Malik's hand still holding his arm. He looked down at Malik, who was busy trying to sit up, using Marik's arm as support. When Malik finally was able to sit up and actually noticed where his hand was, he withdrew it immediately, feeling slightly foolish.  
  
  "Gomen." Malik whispered as he sat on the ground, his eyes glued to the floor.  
  
  "Iie, it was my fault." Marik stood up, and helped Malik up to his feet. Marik frowned at Malik, who was still staring at the ground. "Something wrong?"  
  
  "No, nothing's wrong." Malik muttered. Marik shrugged, and went into the kitchen. Malik followed him, full of curiosity. Marik opened the cupboard, and reached for the last cup, but Malik got an idea. He snatched the cup, and ran away from the kitchen, laughing. Marik growled, and would've normally let Malik get away with it. But he was downright thirsty, and needed that cup.  
  
  Marik ran after Malik, chased him around the couch a few times, and then back into the kitchen, nearly catching him twice. Malik made a mad dash towards their room, and tripped over something on the floor, causing him to fall backwards onto their bed. Marik threw himself on top of Malik, and pinned his arms to the bed. He managed to pry the glass from Malik's right hand, after much effort. He let go of Malik's arms, slid off of the bed, and dusted himself off.  
  
  Malik was dazed when he sat up, and he fell backwards again as he tried to slide off of his bed. Marik raised an eyebrow at him as he left Malik alone. Malik sighed, and frowned sadly. Feelings and emotions overwhelmed his thoughts. And he didn't resist as he felt the darkness overcoming him. He felt too comfortable. His eyelids slowly fluttered shut.  
  
  Marik drank a little bit of water before putting his glass back onto the counter. When Malik didn't follow him out, Marik became slightly curious, and walked back to their room. He stopped in the doorway, and laughed. Malik was sleeping in an odd angle on their bed. He walked forward, and pushed Malik so that he was sleeping in a straight line on the bed, and he pulled the covers over his shivering body.

  Malik stirred at the sudden movements, and his eyes snapped open. He stared into Marik's face, eyes full of curiosity.

  "Why are you so tired today?" Marik questioned him, staring deep into his light's eyes.  
  
  Malik shrugged under the covers, and looked away from his Yami. Marik eyes him suspiciously, and shrugged.  
  
  "I'm not _that_ tired." Malik sat up in the bed, and let the sheets fall off of him. Marik rolled his eyes and shrugged again before leaving Malik alone once again. "What? I'm not!" Malik jumped out of bed, ran after Marik, and joined him on the couch in front of the television.  
  
  Malik leaned back into the cushions of the couch, and watched a show with Marik. Neither of them bothered to turn on any lights as it got darker and darker in their small apartment. Soon the only light came from the television. Malik stifled a yawn, and felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier. He slumped over, and fell sideways, colliding with Marik. Marik glanced down at his fallen light, and smiled before turning back to watch the show that was on television.

  Malik snuggled his head into Marik's shoulder. Marik didn't give the actions any more thought because he assumed that Malik had fallen asleep. He was very wrong. Malik was completely aware of everything around him and of his actions. Marik finally seemed to have gotten bored of the television, because he turned it off, eliminating the only light from their apartment.

  "Malik…" Marik shook his shoulders, trying to awaken the boy from his fake peaceful slumber. Malik groaned as he opened his eyes, and shifted uncomfortable beside his Yami. "Malik, come on, get up." Malik groaned again, and snuggled further into Marik's warmth. Marik sighed, and pulled Malik up into his strong arms. He stood up and carried him to their room, and lay him down on the bed. Marik could see very well in the dark, something he had picked up in Ancient Egypt.  
  
  Marik turned on the lamp in their room, and Malik shielded his eyes from it. He turned onto his side, and squinted up at his Yami.  
  
  "By Ra, that's bright." Malik groaned.  
  
  "Not as bright as the sun." Marik shook his head, slid into their bed, and under the covers. He was too tired to change at that moment.  
  
  Malik pulled himself under the covers as well, and curled up into a ball, as if he needed more warmth. He sighed, and gazed up at Marik, who decided to turn off the light at that exact moment. Malik felt the darkness once again tugging at his mind and body, and struggled to keep his eyes open.

  "I'm surprised that neither Bakura nor Yami have acted on their instincts yet…" Malik said softly.  
  
  "I doubt they'll want to tonight. Especially Bakura, he's been that way ever since he and Ryou got together. But bet on their showing up here tomorrow." Marik laughed, and turned onto his side, staring directly at Malik's face.  
  
  "Mmm." Malik yawned, and felt his eyelids droop slightly.  
  
  "I told you that you were tired." Marik smirked.  
  
  "Am not." Malik opened his eyes again, and stared directly into Marik's eyes.  
  
  "Are too." Marik poked Malik's shoulder. Normally Malik would've poked him back, but Malik merely lay there, glaring at Marik.  
  
  "Whatever." Malik yawned again, and snuggled into his pillow. It was quite comfortable. Especially at that moment.  
  
  "Malik… There's something I've been meaning to tell you…" Marik held his breath as Malik looked at him full of curiosity. "Well, I-I mean, Um…" Marik trailed off, and Malik raised an eyebrow.  
  
  "What? _Please_ tell me?" He pleaded, and pushed himself closer to his Yami. Closer to his warmth… He wanted to tell Marik something, too, but it would just have to wait. After all, Marik had something to tell _him _first.  
  
  "MalikIloveyou." He said so quickly that the only thing Malik could catch was his name.  
  
  "Huh?" Malik rolled his eyes when Marik blushed. He had never seen his Yami so uncertain in his whole life of knowing him. Marik took a deep breath, and tried again.  
  
  "Malik, I love you…" Marik was opened his mouth to apologise for it when Malik pounced on him, full of excitement, and pushed his mouth against Marik's. Marik was so surprised at his sudden actions that he didn't know how to react at first.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
Nothing can compare   
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  He smirked into their kiss, and grabbed Malik's sides with his hands. Malik shivered as Marik came into contact with his bare skin, but kept his mouth locked with Marik's.  
  
  \\ So that's the way it is, then, huh? Rough? \\ Marik said into their link, surprising Malik long enough for him to flip his light onto the bed so that he was the dominant one. They pulled apart and gasped for air. Marik ripped his shirt off, and Malik drooled at the beautiful sight.  
  
  Marik pinned Malik's arms to the bed, and kissed him roughly. When he let go of his light, Malik's hands found their way to his chest, and they stayed there, feeding off of the warmth.

  Marik finally pulled away again, and rolled back over onto his back. Malik snuggled up into Marik's side, and Marik pulled him even closer. Malik's eyes closed.  
  
  \ Aishiteru. \ Malik whispered quietly through their link.  
  
  // Aishiteru, koi. // Marik whispered back, smiles forming on both of their faces as they fell asleep in each other's warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell  
Nothing…

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Woo! Yay! Finally! ^_^ I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to finish this one so soon, but here it is! ^^ (I changed the lyrics around just a tiny little bit… I hope no one gets mad at that!!)  
  


  
If you want to hear the song, then follow these instructions:  
  
Go to h t t p : / / w w w . f i n l e y q u a y e . c o m / (just remove the spaces if you're copying and pasting!!!)  
  
In both the html & Flash version:  
  
Go under Headlines (in the middle of the page)  
And click on the 'Watch the 'Dice' video' link(it should bring you to a different page)  
  
When you get there, click on 'High Quality Connection' (it has the WHOLE song of 'Dice,' and it's the video - the low and medium connections only let you hear 30 seconds (they are all music videos))  
  
It should open in the browser, or ask whether or not you want it to open in the same window or not...  
  
The first time I clicked on it, it couldn't find a way to open it, so when it asked about extensions, I clicked 'select a program from the list,' and selected 'Windows Media Player.' It should open Windows Media Player after that, and load the song. Sorry if you don't have windows media player, but this was the only site that actually played the song or where all of the links worked properly that I could find.  
  
If anyone else knows a good site that has the song, please tell me! I'd appreciate it!   
  
^_^  
  
Okay, about the reviews: I will be posting thanks for the reviews I got for Part 1 _in_ Part 1. Alright? So people who review Part 1 will be thanked in Part 1, whoever reviews Part 2 will be thanked in here, as soon as I get the chance! ^^ But thanks you guys, for reviewing! They made me so happy!!  -^^-  
  
I love you all! *hugs*  
  
  
  
Please R&R ^^


	3. Part Three: SetoJou

**_  
_*********_  
_****_Dice_**  
*****  
  
_Warning: Contains _**Yaoi**_.  
Those who do not like that should turn back _now_.  
Pairing(s): Ryou/Bakura, Yami/Yugi, Malik/Marik, _**Seto/Jou**_  
  
I'm splitting this story into _four parts_. One part will be for Ryou/Bakura, one for Yami/Yugi, one for Malik/Marik, and one for Seto/Jou.  
They'll be in separate chapters, but they all seem revolve around the same song; Dice.  
You don't have to read all four, but you're welcome to! _^^_  
  
 'Dice' is a song by Finley Quaye, and features Beth Orton  
(Don't worry if you've never heard of either one of them, because neither have I, 'til now. _^_^_)_

  
***************  
**Part Three:** _Seto/Jou_  
***************

  
**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**

  
  It had been a few days since the '_incident_.' Something Jounouchi would rather have forgotten by now. But he couldn't keep from thinking about it, it had nearly become an obsession. Just like his obsession with food. And Kaiba.  
  


  Remembering food, and hearing the sudden growl coming from his stomach, Jou jumped to his feet, and walked quickly into his kitchen. _His_ kitchen. He had moved out from his father's house after he had gone home one day to see that his father had taken all of his belongings, and sold them for money. Money for his alcohol and drugs. _Never_ money to keep the house or to feed them.  
  
  Jounouchi had left along with his sister, promising her that he would take care of her in their new home. He had to admit, it wasn't that bad of an apartment. Two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom.  
  
  All of it, of course, had to be paid for. Jou had gotten a job. A lousy, but good paying job. He was paid nine dollars an hour to stand around at the entrance of an amusement park, collecting tickets from everyone, and allowing them to pass through the gate. All the while wearing a huge dog costume, something no one wanted to do, so it was a very good paying job.  
  
  He knew that if anyone ever found out, he'd be the laughing stock of society, mainly the centre of entertainment. And the topic of gossip. He was afraid that Seto Kaiba, resident cold hearted millionaire (and also his crush) who liked to annoy him by referring to him with crude nicknames often given to dogs, would find out, and use it against him to humiliate him even more.  
  
  Jou felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought of Kaiba, and sat down at the kitchen table, deep in thought. He leaned back in the chair, and a distant look washed over his eyes. He started to remember the '_incident_' again, and a single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
_  Jou ran faster to catch up with his friends, who were only a few blocks away. He had been late getting up for school. Again. He sprinted down the sidewalk, and averted his gaze from the ground for a moment to see a school bus speeding down the road. In that instant, his foot got caught on an uneven part of the sidewalk, and he tripped, falling to the ground face first with a 'thud.'  
  
  "Katsuya?" A voice inquired from only a few feet away He didn't need to look up to know to whom the voice belonged. He struggled into a sitting position, and stared directly up into Kaiba's piercing blue eyes. Kaiba didn't even smirk. His eyes danced with silent laughter. "Oh, look, a fallen mutt."  
  
  "Shut up, Kaiba." Jou spat out, and jumped to his feet, a faint tinge of pink creeping onto his cheeks.  
  
  "Look, the pup's upset now-" Kaiba started, but Jou shoved his way past Kaiba.  
  
  "I didn't think stuck up people such as yourself knew how to walk to school, Kaiba, I thought that the money got to their brain. You know, made them uncivilised, so that they use their money whenever possible. You don't need to get a ride everywhere, you know. It's stupid." He glared back at Kaiba, and ran to catch up with his friends, who had not witnessed any part of their conversation.  
  
  He had gotten through the whole morning without seeing or hearing from the brown-haired blue-eyed somebody. That was, until lunch time came around. That was when it all started.  
  
  Jou rushed into the boys' bathroom, and into a stall, his tear stained face hidden by his golden bangs. He left the latch unlocked, and slumped forward, as he tried to catch his breath. When he had done so, he pulled a small knife from his pocket. It was still sharp. He ran his fingers over the cool metallic blade, his eyes glistening with fresh new tears.  
  
  He pulled back the sleeve of his shirt, and pressed the blade to his skin. He bit his lip, and closed his eyes as he pressed gently onto his pale skin covering his wrist.  
  
  At that exact moment, a certain someone decided to walk into the washroom, and walked towards one of the stalls, completely unaware of who was behind one of them. He pushed the door open on one of them, and saw the door come into contact with someone, knocking them off balance. Jou fell backwards, and landed in the toilet with a splash of cool water, the blade laid stationary at his feet.  
  
  Kaiba jumped back slightly, almost as surprised as Jou. He simply stood there as Jou struggled to get up. When he finally managed to stand up, he was covered from head to toe in water. Kaiba chuckled as he looked up and down at Jou. Until his eyes landed on the knife lying by his feet.  
  
  "I didn't walk in on something…" He eyed it and Jou suspiciously. "Did I?"  
  
  "I-Iie…" Jou choked out, his face was a deep crimson colour.  
  
  "Oh, really?" He walked forward, bent down, and picked up the knife. He stood up straight, and held the knife up in front of Jou's face. "I would call _this_ something? Wouldn't you, mutt?"  
  
  For the first time, Jou was completely speechless standing in front of Kaiba, his clothes dripping onto the cold, hard ground.  
  
  "You should go home, I don't think any teacher would let someone as wet as you back into class without a good enough excuse. And this doesn't seem like a very good excuse to me." Kaiba suddenly grabbed Jou's wrist with his free hand, and his eyes narrowed at a small cut on his wrist._  
  
__

_  Seto Kaiba shook his head, pocketed the knife, and turned to leave. Jou caught his arm, and he spun back around.  
  
  "U-uh… That's mine." Jou stuttered as he let go of Kaiba's arm.  
  
  "I don't think you'll be wanting it back." Kaiba frowned even more, if that was even possible.  
  
  "And what if I will be?" Jou challenged him, determination present in his voice.  
  
  "I won't be giving it back to you. I don't think I trust you with something this sharp, mutt." Jou opened his mouth to protest, but Kaiba held his finger to his mouth for a moment. "Don't go disobeying your Master, mutt, or he'll get very angry and have to punish you."  
  
  Jou glowered at him, and Kaiba smirked.  
  
  "That's a good dog," Kaiba chuckled softly, and threw something at Jou, before walking out. "Here's a treat."  
  
  Jou looked down at his hands, he was now holding a roll of toilet paper. He looked back up, and stared at the door leading to the outside population of students at his school. He leaned back against the wall, and sunk to the ground, crying.  
  
_~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~

  
  "Jounouchi? Hey, Jounouchi!" He was pulled suddenly from his memories and back to the real world by a sweet, soft voice that reminded him of his mother. A voice that when he looked up, noticed it belonged to his sister, Shizuka. "Jou?"  
  
  "Huh? What is it, sis?" He smiled up at his sister, who looked at him suspiciously.  
  
  "Are you crying?" She asked slowly.  
  
  Jou blinked a few times, and shook his head really fast.  
  
  "No, uh, nope, I was hangin' around the onions a bit too long! Ya know how they can get!" He slapped himself mentally for such a stupid excuse as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.  
  
  "We have onions?" She asked, a blank look on her face.  
  
  "Uh, yeah, we did." He said quickly. "I threw them out, cause', uh – cause' they were making my eyes water!" He grinned sheepishly, and his sister raised an eyebrow.  
  
  "Oh... Ok. Well, in that case, I brought home some groceries!" She exclaimed, happily.  
  
  Jou's face lit up, and any thought or memory about Kaiba was completely forgotten, as the idea of more food sunk into his mind.  
  
  "I bought some take out from the Burger Restaurant just down the street, because I knew you loved it so much." She smiled, and set down a few bags onto their table. Jou reached his arm out to grab the bag closest to him, and Shizuka slapped his hand.  
  
  "Ouch!" He exclaimed, rubbing his hand. "What was that for?"  
  
  "No food until you help me put _all_ of this away!" She laughed as Jou nodded, jumped up, and grabbed everything, putting it away as quickly as possible.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_I was crying over you  
I am smiling, I think of you  
Where your gardens have no walls  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell  
  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Jou patted his stomach as he leaned back in his chair with a sigh after finishing his third burger.  
  
  "Thanks, sis! That was _great_…" He trailed off, and sighed happily.

  
  "Oh, no problem, Jounouchi, but now I think you should go take a walk. You eat so much, and I worry about you. You might wake up one day and be fat, and you can never get rid of it!" She said with a serious look on her face.  
  
  Jou's shoulders sagged, and he sighed inwardly.  
  
  "Please?" She pouted, with puppy dog eyes.  
  
  "Oh, alright." He gave up, and sighed again as Shizuka clapped her hands together. He stood up, and picked his jacket up off of the couch in the other room. "See ya, sis." He waved goodbye to her as he closed the door behind him.  
  
  He hurried out of the apartment, walked down the dark and eerie back street and towards the sidewalk.  
  
  He pulled his jacket around him as a cool wind blew by him suddenly. He picked up his pace until he was well away from the alleyways and back streets, they always made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
  He soon found himself on a bridge, overlooking downtown Domino. He sighed, and stopped walking. He leaned over the edge of the bridge, and smiled sadly as he stared down at the water.  
  
  "What's a stray dog doing out here at this time of night?" A voice from just behind him startled Jou out of his thoughts, and he nearly fell over. "Without any dog tags, I'm surprised you haven't ended up in the pound, mutt."  
  
  "Shut up, Kaiba." Jou glared at him, and turned back around to look at the water.  
  
  "What? I just want to know what you're doing, pup." Kaiba said innocently.  
  
  "None of your business." He snapped, but immediately regretted it, and turned around to look Kaiba straight in his face. "Just out for a walk."  
  
  "Without your master?" Kaiba shook his head, and smirked.

  Jou glared. "Yeah, Kaiba, without my master." He said sarcastically, and shook his head. "What are you doing? Where's your limo?" Jou looked around and saw not one car around.  
  
  "I, too, went for a walk. I took a friend's advice, and I haven't been taking the limo everywhere anymore." Kaiba said softly, and leaned back against the railing of the bridge.  
  
  Jou blinked several times, and frowned. He remembered the day that he had tripped, and had told Kaiba that he didn't need to walk. '_He doesn't mean me… Does he?_'  
  


  "Look, Jounouchi, I thought that maybe you wanted this back, seeing as how you haven't killed yourself, yet." Kaiba reached into the pocket inside his trench coat, and pulled out the knife that he had taken from Jou a while back.  
  
  Jou hung his head, and blushed. He grabbed the knife from Kaiba's hand, and shoved it into his own pocket.  
  
  "Thanks…" he mumbled, and looked away.

  
  "No problem," Kaiba smirked and closed his eyes. "_Mutt_."  
  
  "Why do you even bother, Kaiba? Why pick on _me_?" Jounouchi turned back, and stared at Kaiba, who had opened his eyes a moment before.  
  
  "Because I can. You should consider yourself lucky, out of every other person in the small city, I chose you." He leaned back even further, and sighed quietly.  
  
  "Whatever." Jou stared down at the water again, completely lost in thought.

  "Why don't you ever tell me to stop if it bugs you so much?" Kaiba turned, and looked down at Jou's blond hair, and quickly looked away.  
  
  "U-uh… B-because I-I-" Jou didn't know what to say, because he did sort of like it in a way, but he could never let Kaiba find out.  
  
  "Well?" Kaiba leaned over the railing, and looked straight into Jou's eyes, amusement danced around in his eyes.  
  


  "I don't know." He mumbled quietly.  
  
  "What was that? Because you don't know? So you don't want to me to stop?" Kaiba laughed as Jou stayed silent. "I'll take that as a sign that you _don't_ want me to stop."  
  


  "I didn't say that." Jou said quietly.  
  
  "Well you didn't say anything else… You like it, don't you?" Kaiba mused, trying to read Jou's expression.

  "I didn't say that either." He growled as Kaiba chuckled.  
  
  "But I think you like it, Mutt. You _like_ it." Jou growled again, and threw himself at Kaiba, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
  Jou noticed that their faces were only several inches apart, and he blushed again, completely forgetting why he had jumped at Kaiba in the first place.  
  
  "Mutt?" Kaiba looked at him for a moment.  
  
  "What?" Jou was almost completely breathless as he looked deep into Kaiba's eyes.  
  
  "Can you get off of me? This coat is dry clean only." Jou frowned, jumped up off of Kaiba, and dusted himself off.

  Kaiba stood up slowly, an odd expression on his face.

  "Why do you even bother talking to me?" Jou snapped as he turned to walk away.  
  
  "Because I have no one else but my brother and the short Pharaoh's look a like to talk with. And it's nice to talk with someone else but them for a change." Kaiba spoke slowly, causing Jounouchi to turn around and look at him with raised eyebrows.

  "Why not talk to someone who cares, then?" He glared at Kaiba.  
  
  "Because no one else does." Kaiba said simply, and lowered his gaze.  
  
  "Oh." Jou felt uncomfortable, and started to walk away.  
  
  "And-" Kaiba called out to him. "And because I- because I-" Kaiba stuttered, and swallowed before continuing softly. "Because I think I love you."

  Jounouchi stopped dead in his tracks, and whirled around. He held his breath, and stared at Kaiba who had turned around, and was staring over the side of the bridge. His eyes were wide with shock as he stood there, trying to think of what to do.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_Nothing can compare  
__To when you roll the dice and you swear that your love's for me  
Nothing can compare   
To when you roll the dice and you swear that your love's for me_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  "Well what do you know, Master has a heart." He called out, surprising them both with his words. He froze, and laughed nervously. Kaiba turned around, his mouth open slightly.  
  
  "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled.  
  
  "I-I guess it means… I love you too?" He laughed nervously again, and blinked a few times, keeping his eyes on Kaiba.  
  
  "You're not pulling my leg, are you?" Kaiba frowned suspiciously.  
  
  "No, wouldn't that earn me a punishment from my Master?" He joked, but Kaiba smirked.  
  
  "Yes, it would." Kaiba walked towards him until they were only a foot apart from each other.

  "You really mean it, mutt?" Kaiba asked hopefully, and looked down and into Jou's dark, chocolate brown eyes.  
  
  Jou nodded slowly, and opened his mouth to say something, but found that he didn't know what _to_ say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_I was crying over you  
I am smiling I think of you  
Misty mornings and water falls  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  A cool breeze passed them by, making Kaiba's trench coat blow around, and Jou's hair blew slightly. He shivered, and pulled his jacket closer around him.

  
  "Cold?" Kaiba glanced down at the shivering Jou, who nodded. "Well I can't have my pup getting sick, now, can I?"  
  
  Before Jou could say anything, Kaiba had taken out his cell phone, and called his limo to come and pick them up. Within a few seconds, it came speeding down the abandoned bridge, and stopped a few feet away from them.  
  
  Seto opened the door, and gestured for Jou to get in before him. He jumped in, and sat down on the corner. Kaiba got in after him, and together they sat in an uncomfortable silence.

  "I really do love you, Kaiba…" Jou said softly, looking at him.  
  
  "Love you too." Kaiba said, with a smile. Jou raised his eyebrows. He had never seen Kaiba smile. _Ever_.  
  


  Jou smiled, and inched closer to Kaiba until they were sitting so close that their shoulders were touching. Jou leaned his head against Kaiba's shoulder, and closed his eyes. He sighed and smiled. He suddenly felt kind of… Relieved.

  Kaiba wrapped his arm around Jou's shoulder, and pulled him closer, almost protectively, and he, too closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_Nothing can compare_

_To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare   
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me_

_Nothing can compare   
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Kaiba woke up a few minutes later to the door being opened by the chauffeur, and he thanked him as he shook Jou's shoulders.  
  
  "Wake up, mutt." He said, awaiting a response from his new love. Jou groaned, and opened his eyes slowly.

  "Come on." Kaiba grabbed Jou by his arm, and pulled him out of the limo, and into his mansion. Jou was shocked by how big everything seemed compared to his own little apartment.  
  
  "I should probably call my sister to let her know where I am…" Jou trailed off as he followed Kaiba into their family room.

  "How long do you want to stay?" He turned around, and Jounouchi nearly walked straight into him.  
  
  "Um… How long am I welcome here?" He looked up at Kaiba uncomfortable.  
  
  "As long as you want." He smirked.  
  
  "Oh… Um…" Jou scratched the back of his neck nervously and watched Kaiba sit down in an armchair. Kaiba gestured for him to sit down, and Jou looked around uncertainly. Kaiba chuckled, and pulled Jou down onto his lap. Jou blushed.

  
  "Why so uncomfortable?" Kaiba pulled him closer, and smirked.  
  
  "I'm just not used ta this, that's all." He said, and felt his hands shaking.

  "What… Used to _this_?" Kaiba pulled Jou's head down, and pushed his mouth onto Jou's. Completely caught off guard, Jou's mouth opened slightly, granting Kaiba access to his mouth. Kaiba pushed his tongue into Jou's mouth, and they two stayed like that for a few moments before the lack of oxygen forced them to pull back for air.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Virtuous sensibility  
Escape velocity

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Kaiba wrapped his arms around Jou, and Jou leaned further into Kaiba's embrace, and the warmth spreading from Kaiba's body to his own.

  
  "Koi…" Murmured Kaiba.  
  
  "Hmmm…?" Jounouchi groaned into Kaiba's shirt.  
  
  "Just trying out a new word, mutt." Kaiba said happily, and Jou laughed.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Nothing can compare   
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare   
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Joy asked without moving in the slightest.  
  
  "Tell you what?" Kaiba raised his eyebrows.  
  
  "That you loved me." Joey whispered. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

  
  "For the same reason that you didn't tell me?" Kaiba leaned his head on top of Jou's.

  "Because you weren't sure if I felt the same?"  
  
  "Exactly." Kaiba said softly.  
  
  "Where's your little brother, Mokuba?" Jou asked suddenly.  
  
  "Gone to a sleep over for the night." He smirked.  
  
  "Oh… I should probably go home before my sister gets too worried."  
  
  "Leaving so soon?" Kaiba groaned as Jounouchi slide off of his lap. "Would you… like to stay the night?"  
  
  "Really?" Jou asked hopefully.  
  
  "Mhmm…" Kaiba walked up to Jou, and wrapped his arms around his koi's waist.  
  
  "Sure!" Jou exclaimed excitedly.  
  
  "Alright then, here, use my cell phone and call your sister so that she doesn't worry about where you are." He grabbed his phone, and handed it to Jou as he walked away with a smile on his face.  
  


  He called his sister, and was relieved when she told him that she wasn't worrying about where he was and that she completely understood why he wanted to stay at Seto Kaiba's house. And she told him that she was having a friend over while he was gone so he didn't have to worry, either. He smiled as he turned off the cell phone, and went off to find Kaiba.

  
  He stumbled into him in one of the hallways, and noticed an odd expression on his face. He was smirking, but not his usual cold and heartless smirk… It seemed almost like a dangerous one.  
  
  "Here's your cell phone." He handed Kaiba the cell phone, and Kaiba set it down on a small table in the corridor.  
  
  "You can choose which room you want to stay in tonight…" Kaiba trailed off as Jou pressed his index finger to Kaiba's lips.  
  
  "If it's okay with you… Could I sleep in your room? I mean… I get cold at night, and…" Jou stopped talking when Kaiba took his hand into his own, and smiled.  
  
  "Of course, koi." He led Jou to his room, and closed the door behind them. "If you need any pyjamas, there are some in the top draw over there." He pointed to a dressed on the far side of the bed.  
  
  "Arigato." He walked over, and found a large shirt good enough for him. He looked around and hesitated slightly before addressing Kaiba again. "Um, where should I change?"  
  
  "The washroom's just there if you want." He pointed to a door in the far corner of the room. Jou nodded, and walked into the washroom. He closed the door behind himself, and changed as quickly as he could. He was so excited that he would be sleeping in the same room as Kaiba! And even the same bed! He sighed happily as he walked out of the washroom, and back into Kaiba's room.  
  
  "Arigato, Kaiba." He said happily.  
  
  "You can call me Seto, if you want."  
  
  "Okay, Seto." He said trying it out.

  Jou slipped into the bed, and under the covers. He had never been so comfortable in any other bed before Kaiba's.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
Nothing can compare   
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "Goodnight, Mutt." Kaiba laughed as he turned off the lamp. The only source of illumination in the room was from the moon and stars outside of the window.

  "'Night, _Master_." Jou joked as he snuggled closer to Seto, his koi. _His_ koi. He still couldn't get over it.  
  
  Kaiba rolled over, pulled Jou closer to himself, and wrapped his arm and his waist.  
  
  "Can I ask you something, koi?" He whispered.  
  
  "Sure, anything." Jou said softly.  
  
  "Why were you trying to harm yourself that day, in the bathroom?"  
  
  "Because, there was too much happening at once… My father wasn't getting along too well with my sis and I, and I wasn't sure if you liked me or not…" He trailed off as he snuggled into Kaiba's chest.  
  
  "Promise you won't try it again?" Kaiba asked, suddenly sounding desperate.  
  
  "I promise. 'Cause I've got no reason to. I've got you now.." He said sleepily.  
  
  "Good." Kaiba kissed Jou lightly on his lips before closing his eyes.  
  
  "Aishiteru, koi." Jou said as he fell into a blissful sleep in his lover's arms. Kaiba fell asleep soon after. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell  
Nothing…

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*********************************************************************  
  
  Woohoo!! ^_^ I'm done! And I'm really, really, really, really ssssooooorrrrryyyyy that I couldn't do both 'Seto/Jou' and 'Yami/Yugi' at the same time! *hides from several attempts of 'murdering the authoress'* But don't worry, I'm working on 'Part Four,' the last one I'm doing! ^_^ But it's hard for me right now! I have exams coming up and, well… Studying is a priority right now! ^^ My writing is one, too ^_~  
  
I'm also busy writing thanks to the reviewers for the first two parts, and it's taking a while!! But I expect that they should be posted up within the next few days or so   
  
  
^_^  
  
~  
  
Please R&R!! ^^  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Arigato! ^_~


End file.
